This disclosure relates to pigs used in pipeline applications and, more particularly, to foam pigs of medium to high density weight. Because many pipelines include sections or runs having a different pipeline diameter than that of other runs, a need exists for a foam pig that can traverse multi-diameter pipelines and pipeline accessories that are pig-able such as wyes, tees, reducers and valves.